1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus and an image forming system having the sheet processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Arts
In general, there have been a sheet storing apparatus and a sheet processing apparatus which include a mechanism to perform a binding process on a manually-set sheet bundle with a dedicated manual setting portion arranged outside an apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-156067, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-039211, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-096392, and Japanese Patent No. 5010526).
Accordingly, there has been a problem that an apparatus (housing) is upsized as a whole owing to necessity for arranging a space required for a manual setting portion as well as a space arranged in an apparatus main body to be required for a process such as forming a punch hole at sheets, and sorting sheets at differentiating positions in a direction perpendicular to a sheet discharging direction and a space arranged in an apparatus main body to be required for a drive connection mechanism for lifting-lowering a tray.